Des yeux bleu nuit
by Kaicha
Summary: Il y a 6 ans que Max, Isabel et Michael, ont quitter la terre pour retourner sur leur planète. Depuis, Liz s'est mariée, mais une surprise étrange l'attend, la fille de Valandra...
1. Prologue

Prologue

L'enfant dans la nuit

12 juin 2008, c'est un soir mystérieux à Roswell, dans l'état du Nouveau Mexique, cette petite ville connu pour ces supposés écrasement d'O.V.N.I, tout était calme lorsque… BANG!

Un gros œufs de deux mètres par 3 mètres, venait de s'écraser brusquement au sol. Un homme et sa femme qui tenait étroitement son bébé dans ses bras, s'approchèrent de l'objet, l'homme tenant maladroitement son fusil, vers l'œuf. Ils furent surpris de voir le petit visage d'un bébé. Pauvre petite! Elle devait avoir à peine 6 mois. Mais ou étais ses parents, ils avaient une petites idées. Auparavant, la femme avait fréquenté un jeune homme prénommé Max Evans, mais il n'était pas d'ici, cette petite non plus d'ailleurs… C'était une petite extra-terrestre. Liz prit la jeune fille et la mena vers la maison. 

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle lui mit des vêtements de bébé et l'installa dans la poussette de son fils Ben.  Ça sera toute une fille, si elle hérite du caractère de Valandra, pense t-elle en souriant! Je me demande comment il s'en sorte eux, sur leurs planète, ont-ils réussis à déjouer le plan de Tess??? Tant de questions!

Il doit y avoir 6 ans qu'ils sont repartis sur leurs planète, Maria était tellement triste! On sentait que Michael avait un trémolo dans la voix quand ils durent partir et nous dirent adieux.

Liz revint brusquement à la réalité lorsque qu'elle entendit Ben, son fils, pleurniché. Le pauvre petit était effrayer par sa nouvelle sœur. Elle dût prendre son fils et l'éloigné dans sa chambre. Tout à coup elle se retrouva devant le miroir, en 6 ans, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changer… Ses cheveux bruns était maintenant en coupe garçonne et elle n'était pas très grande! Mais maintenant elle était mère, femme et la nouvelle propriétaire du Crash Down. Toutes ses histoires avec Max, Isabel et Michael, c'était chose du passé, malgré un sentiment de crainte qui régnait. Après tout leur mère ne les avait pas envoyés sur terre parce que leur planète était en guerre?

Maria est devenue son associée, elle est aussi farfelue qu'avant, mais elle n'a pas fait de nouvelle rencontre depuis le départ de Michael…  

Le bébé, pourquoi était-elle là? Liz ne savait que répondre, mais elle sentait que Max était en danger. Autrement il n'aurait pas envoyer une petite sur terre! Elle s'inquiétait, qu'allait devenir la petite, elle avait beau avoir un toit et des parents adoptifs, comment réagira t-elle lorsqu'elle prendra conscience de son potentiel surnaturel???

-Alors vous en dites quoi??? Que pensez-vous de ce début??? Bon je sais c'est un peu court mais vous verrez la prochaine fois ce qui arrivera à la fille adoptive de Liz!! J'attends vos reviews!!!!-


	2. Calixta

Chapitre 1

Calixta 

Durant la nuit du 12 novembre, un cri se fit entendre, dans la maison des Johnson-Parker. C'était une jeune fille, elle avait de long cheveux noirs, ses yeux bleu sombre semblaient exprimer de la peur, elle venait de faire un cauchemar. C'était horrible!

Liz entra dans la chambre de sa fille adoptive…

-Calixta, ça ne va pas? Demanda Liz

-Tout va bien. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, répondis la jeune fille.

-Encore? Dit Ben.

Benjamin était le frère adoptif de Calixta. Bien sûr aucun des deux ne savais que la jeune fille avait été adoptée, c'était un secret qui restait entre Liz, son mari James et Maria. Pour tout dire Benjamin Clark Parker-Johnson était un garçon plutôt invisible, c'était un petit prodige, il n'était pas très beau avec ses fonds de bouteille qu'il appelait lunettes. Il avait autant de talent pour parler à fille qu'à se coiffer. Le pauvre n'avait pas la côte, tout le contraire de sa sœur, qui était considéré comme une vrai beauté. 

Calixta était grande, sociable, assez joli avec ses cheveux noirs et ses beaux yeux bleu, elle ressemblait à la chanteuse du groupe _Evanescence_. C'était une fille très sportive, elle jouait dans l'équipe de Volley-Ball et celle de Basket Ball.

oOoOoOoOo

-Oh Non! Je vais être en retard! S'exclama Calixta 

Elle se dépêcha de revêtir son gilet jaune et son pantalon cargo kaki. En moins de 2 minutes, elle venait de coiffer ses cheveux de la même façon excentrique que chaque jours que Dieu faisait. Ses bracelets, sa ceinture, tout était là. Elle partit pour l'école.

oOoOoOoOo

-Mlle. Parker-Johnson! S'écria Mr. Voritsky,

-Oui, dit-elle avec un sourire de provocation dans le visage.

-Ça fait trois fois que vous arriver en retard, poursuit-il, vous savez qu'au troisième retard…

-Ouais, Ouais, je sais, vous me donnerez une retenue! Dit-elle frustrée.

-Pour l'instant, aller à votre place immédiatement! Hurla t-il.

Calixta alla s'asseoir dans le fond de la classe à côté de Valerya Holly James, sa meilleur amie.

Valerya était la meilleure amie de Calixta. Ses longs cheveux roux et ses grands yeux vert pomme lui donnait un air très opposé à celui de son amie. Les yeux de Calixta était comme les nuits d'été, mais les ceux de son ami était comme les pommes d'automne. Valerya était l'amoureuse de Francis MacGood. Pour ce qui est de l'amour, malgré tout les prétendants, Calixta avait toujours était renfermée vis à vis les relations amoureuses. 

oOoOoOoOo

Le cours d'espagnol s'éternisait, Calixta n'avait jamais aimée cette matière, probablement dû au note désastreuse qu'elle obtenait.

-Senorita Parker-Johnson? Demanda Senora Martinez

-Si!

-Vos notes académiques sont en baisse avec une moyenne de 43%

-Je…

-Je crains fort que si vous n'amélioré pas vos notes, vous coulerez le semestre.

Calixta baissa ses yeux bleus vers son cahier _Espagnol, El Libro_ et recommença à étudier.

oOoOoOoOo

-Lixie, appella Liz.

-Oui? Répondit Calixta qui reconnue son surnom.

-Je dois te parler de quelques choses d'important. Il a fallu que j'attende longtemps mais je crois que tu aies assez mûre pour que je te le dise. Voilà en fait…

-SURPRISE, LES FILLES!!!! S'écria une voix derrière elles.

-TANTE MARIA! Hurla Calixta en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Venez avec moi au resto je dois vous montrées quelques choses. Poursuivit Maria.

Elles se rendirent au Crash Down et découvrirent un petit bébé dans un berceau, une petite chinoise.

-Ohhh! Elle est magnifique! S'exclama Liz, Comment s'appelle t-elle?

-Niki, dit fièrement Maria.

Calixta était une adolescente plutôt introvertie sur certains points, mais avec Maria, elle avait l'impression de tout pouvoir lui dire.

oOoOoOoOo

-Ben, lâche moi, hurla Calixta.

-Non pas question, tant et aussi longtemps que tu ne m'auras pas rendu mon devoir de Maths.

-Mais j'en ai besoins.

-Si tu veux copier Calixta Cassis Parker-Johnson, ce sera sur un autre devoir!

-Eh bien qu'à cela ne tienne, ne compte plus sur moi pour tes petits problèmes en Histoire, mon petit Benji.

Calixta entra dans sa chambre, mit la chanson du groupe _The Lips _et mit le volume au maximum afin de bien enterrer les sermons de son frère. De son côté, Ben gravit les escaliers du 2e étage et s'enferma dans la salle de jeu. 

oOoOoOoOo

Liz entra en trombe dans la chambre de sa fille.

-Ma chérie, dit-elle, tu dois savoir que…

-Quoi?

-Non oublie ça! Ce n'est pas important.

Calixta regarda sa mère longuement dans les yeux

Liz :Voyons Liz tu devras bien lui dire un jour… 

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit maman?

-Je n'ai rien dit!

-Mais tu as…

-Chut chut!

-Le bébé de Maria est ici et elle dort. Il est 11 heures tu dois dormir tu as ta compétition de VolleyBall demain à 13h00.

-D'accord, bonne nuit, maman.

oOoOoOoOo

-Bienvenu à la finale de la compétition interscolaire de VolleyBall Féminin du Nouveau-Mexique. Cette année, les Tigers du Santa Fae High School affronte les puissantes Eagles du Roswell High School. Bonne chance au deux équipes et que la partie commence!

Le coups de sifflet est donné, le ballon arrive vers les joueuses de Roswell et le relancent à l'équipe adverse. 

oOoOoOoOo

Milieu du troisième quart. C'est 62-57 pour l'équipe de Santa Fae, les estrades sont pleines et on étant les partisans crier dans tout les coins, la sueur perle le front de Calixta et la détermination se lit dans ses yeux. Elle voit le ballon se diriger vers elle, elle décolle du sol, frappe le ballon, et CRACK!

Calixta recroquevillée sur le sol, ne disant rien, mais une horrible douleur lui transperçais le cœur. Elle s'était fait une entorse, selon elle, mais la douleur ne venait pas de là.

Oh! Mon Dieu! – Est-ce qu'elle va bien??? – Une joueuse de Roswell est blessée – Comment va Calixta??? – Est-elle en état de finir la partie???

Pleins de voix se bousculaient dans sa tête mais autour d'elle personne n'avait ouvert la bouche. Il n'y avait que M. Blain, qui s'adressait à elle, mais elle ne l'entendais pas. Tout ce qu'elle entendait, c'était des voix, et puis elle perdit connaissance.

OoOoOoOoO

-Alors tête de nœud, ça va mieux?

Calixta reconnue tout de suite son frère.

-Bien sûre, je n'ai qu'une entorse à la cheville, dit-elle sarcastique.

-Tiens voilà tes devoirs. Bonne chance, nous avons un contrôle d'espagnol dans une semaine.

-Quoi! Tu n'es pas sérieux! Quand l'as tu su???

-Elle nous l'a dit aujourd'hui. Ahh au fait, le médecin m'as dit que tu rentrerais à la maison demain soir et que tu pourras reprendre les cours le lendemain de ton retour.

Ben : Elle va encore se taper un congé, pourquoi c'est toujours elle.

-C'est ce que tu crois, mais je vais devoir rattraper tout les cours que j'aurais manquée!

-Hein? Comment t'as fait pour…

-Désolée je dois me reposer maintenant. À demain!

Elle se recoucha, perdue dans ses pensées, elle poussa un long soupir.

-Que m'arrive t'il?


	3. Le secret de Liz

Salut! J'ai oublier d'avertir, dès qu'une personne parle et que l'écriture est en _italique_ cela signifie que ça sort de la pensée de la personne en question… Alors ça vous donnes des idées??? J

Chapitre 2

Le secret de Liz

Allongée auprès de son mari, Liz se met à penser. Calixta. Quels sont ses pouvoirs, ses dons? Le sait-elle? Ses pouvoirs se sont-ils déjà manifestés? Perdue dans ses pensées, des lèvres sur sa nuque la ramenèrent rapidement dans sa chambre.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ma chérie, à quoi penses-tu? Demanda Charles, son époux.

-Je pensais à notre secret et je crois qu'il est temps pour Lixie de savoir la vérité, sur ses origines, ses dons et ses facultés surnaturelles.

-Mais nous ne lui avons rien dit depuis les 14 ans qu'elle est à la maison, pourquoi ne pas continuer ainsi.

-Parce que, un jour ou l'autre, ses dons se réveilleront un à la suite de l'autre. Et ne connaissant pas la vérité, elle pourrait paniquer.

-Selon moi, il serait mieux de garder le secret encore quelques temps.

-D'accord. Approuva Liz.

Puis ils se sourirent, s'embrassèrent, se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent.

OoOoOoOoO

Calixta était songeuse, ces parents lui cachaient quelques choses, elle en était sûre. Et elle était persuadée que c'était en lien avec toutes ces voix dans sa tête. Pour l'instant elle devrait être patiente jusqu'au soir, car ce soir elle sortirait de l'hôpital. Le médecin entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

-Mlle. Parker-Johnson?

-Oui m'sieur?

-Vos parents viennent vous chercher dans quelques heures. Vous aurez besoin de béquilles pendant environ une semaine. J'ai bien peur que toute vos activités extra-scolaire ne soit annulé dans votre cas, pendant au moins un mois.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux!

-Je suis très sérieux Mlle. 

Le médecin sortit, Calixta était frustrée, en plus que son équipe de Volley-Ball est perdue la finale, elle ne pourrait plus s'adonné à aucun autre sport pendant un mois, et l'école… Elle ne voulait pas y penser.

OoOoOoOoO

-Senora Martinez?

-Si! 

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'étudier pour l'examen, croyez-vous que…

-Alors étudiez maintenant. Répliqua l'enseignante sèchement.

Impuissante, Calixta retourna à son livre. Elle n'avait jamais aimée Senora Martinez et était sûre que c'était réciproque.

Senora Martinez : Cette jeune fille est bourrée de potentiel mais elle n'essaie pas de l'exploiter. Dommage.

-Ohhh non! Ça recommence. Sors, sors! Hurla Calixta.

-Calixta? Interpella un de ses amis, ça va?

-Lixie! Cria Valerya.

Est-ce qu'elle va bien? – Ohh non! – Est-ce qu'elle fait une crise?? – Ohh, il faut prévenir son frère.

-Arrêter! Je vous en supplie, lâché moi! Par pitié! Supplia Calixta

-Qui a t-il Senorita. Demanda Senora Martinez

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend??? – Je crois qu'elle refais la même scène que samedi.- Pauvre elle! – Est-ce qu'elle souffre??? 

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Cria Calixta.

La jeune fille était à présent étendue sur le sol. Elle avait une migraine impossible et en se jetant sur le sol, elle n'avait pas aidé sa cheville, qui la faisait de nouveau souffrir.

-Senor Valenti!

-Si Senora?

-Emmener Senorita Calixta à l'infirmerie.

Chuck Valenti saisi l'adolescente toute repliée, dans ses bras. Sur le chemin, Chuck regarda Calixta, il la voyait sur un autre jour. La jeune fille si solitaire, si dure de caractère, si inflexible, celle qui ne montrait jamais ces émotions. Elle lui paraissait maintenant, si douce, si faible, si vulnérable. La tête de Calixta posée sur le torse de Chuck, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de mandarine de son shampooing et quelques mèches des cheveux éméchés de celle-ci effleuré son cou. En la regardant ainsi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle. 

Une fois rendu à l'infirmerie, la responsable fit déposé Calixta sur un lit et partit chercher le matériel nécessaire. Chuck regardait toujours la jeune fille, l'air hypnotisé. Du bout des doigts il effleura ses lèvres, la regarda, puis tout doucement posa ces lèvres sur les siennes.

OoOoOoOoO

-Lixie, ça va? Demanda Valerya.

-Calixta? 

-You Hou!

Calixta leva les yeux, c'était ses ami(e)s : Valerya, Caitlin, Rachelle, Mark, Francis, James, les jumelles Charline et Satine. Ben se tenait non loin de là, près du cadre de porte. 

-Qu'est qui te prend??? Souffla t-il, c'est la deuxième fois que tu nous fait cette scène.

-Je ne sais pas, mais crois-moi, je le voudrais…

OoOoOoOoO

-Tu devrais te forcer à étudier, autrement, je serai dans ta classe l'an prochain Lixie. Dit Ben

-Tu parles! Toi tu es super bon dans toutes les matières, excepté l'histoire. Si seulement j'avais de l'aide en espagnol! C'est le seul sujet que je ne comprend pas. 

Benjamin était en secondaire 2 et Calixta en secondaire 3. Mais ils avaient les cours de Mathématiques de secondaire 3 ensembles, car Ben était vraiment doué en maths. Calixta, elle, par contre, n'était pas très bonne à l'école, mais elle adorait jouer de la musique, elle jouait de quelques sortes d'instruments : batterie, guitare acoustique, basse, piano et clavier.

Mais pour l'instant, elle étudiait. Elle savait que si elle n'aurait pas cette foutue entorse, elle serait présentement à son cours de Tae Boxe. En poussant un long soupir d'ennuis, elle se remis à l'étude de son livre de Biologie.

OoOoOoOoO

-Calixta?

-Oui, m'man?

-J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire.

-Ouais?

-Eh bien! Ce n'est pas facile à dire… voilà… tu n'est pas… tu es…

-Je suis quoi?

-As-tu remarquer des choses bizarres dernièrement???

-Non pas dernièrement, ahhh oui! Tu parles de la façon dont Ben agit! Il est amoureux de Fanny Williams.

-D'accord! Merci Lixie!

Liz regarda Calixta retourner à sa chambre. Elle aurait tellement voulu que sa belle Lixie soit sa fille biologique, mais non, c'était une petite extra-terrestre. Et c'était peut-être la fille de Max, d'Isabel ou de Michael.

OoOoOoOoO

****

**_La nuit noire, les étoiles perlaient le ciel. Calixta s'éveille dans un champs d'herbe haute, elle entend des pas, se cache, puis regarde. Elle ne voit rien, elle se retourne et se retrouve face à face avec une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas._**

****

**_-Ma Chérie! Dit la femme, comme tu es belle! _**

**_-Qui êtes-vous? Dit Calixta_**

**_-Je m'appelle Valandra et je suis ta…_**

****

DRIIIIIIIING!

Calixta se réveilla en sursaut.

-Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un étrange rêve!

OoOoOoOoO

Le froid de décembre rougissait les joues de Calixta, elle était enrhumée, mais enfin libéré de ces béquilles. Les vacances de Noël approchait. En janvier elle pourrait reprendre les équipes de sports.

Pour l'instant, il y avait encore les cours. Calixta avait conserver la clé de l'ascenseur pour les personnes qui se blessent, elle avait bien l'intention de s'en servir à son profit. À l'école, tout allait comme d'habitude. 

-Lixie! Hurlèrent Satine et Charline.

-Sati! Charli! 

-Nous avons été sélectionné toutes les trois! Cria Satine

-Nous allons participer au concours de musique de Santa Fae! Poursuivit Charline.

-Mais c'est super!

Charline, Satine et Calixta avaient passées la moitié du cours de Français sur le concert qui aurait lieu en mars. Qu'allaient-elles jouer, qui chantera, qui jouera quoi?

Après mûre réflexion, Satine jouera du Violon, Charline de la contre basse et Calixta jouera du piano et elles demandèrent à Rachelle de chanter.

OoOoOoOoO

-Allez debout, Lixie!

-Ohhh non! J'veux pas aller à l'école!

-Allez, allez!

Elle se leva tant bien que mal et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle revêtit ses pantalons noir, son chandail de Volley-Ball, mit un pull bleu et ses bas de laine. Enfila ses bottes et se prépara pour se rendre à l'école.

OoOoOoOoO

-Ohhhh Mon Dieu!!! Je vais prendre l'ascenseur.

Elle courue vers l'ascenseur, elle n'avait pas peur, elle savait que personne ne s'y trouvait, sans regarder, elle entra en trombe dans l'ascenseur, puis heurta de plein fouet quelque chose…

'Voilà! J'attend vos reviews. Je suppose que vous vous demander quel est cet chose. Mais je vous laisse à vos idées. Alors, vous avez une idée d'un des pouvoirs de Calixta. Si vous en avez une, envoyez moi un review.'


	4. L'étrange étranger

'Ça y est! Vous allez enfin savoir quel était cette chose!!! Donné moi des commentaires!'

Chapitre 4

L'étrange étranger

-Qui es-tu? Souffla une voix rauque avec un léger accent.

-Et vous, qui êtes-vous? Demanda Calixta non rassurée.

-Je m'appelle Elwyn Rowen Perez, je suis nouveau, je débarque de Valence, en Espagne, ce qui explique mon accent. Toi?

-Je suis Calixta Cassis Parker-Johnson, et je suis en secondaire 3.

-Ahh super! Je suis en secondaire 4, moi.

Elle recula et regarda le garçon. Des cheveux blonds, une peau tan (comme les espagnols!) des yeux bleus azur, comme un rivière reflétant le ciel. Il était là, paisible, bien calé dans son fauteuil roulant.

-Tu viens d'Espagne c'est bien ça? S'essaya t-elle.

-Oui, répondit-il, Mais ma mère est anglaise, elle vient de Londres.

-D'accord, tu viens ici pour combien de temps?

-Euh… jusqu'à temps que le doc…

Il s'interrompit.

-Désolé je dois aller en cours. Au revoir Cassis!

-Mon nom c'est Calixta!

Il fit un petit sourire moqueur et se dirigea tranquillement dans l'allée du cours de Chimie.

OoOoOoOoO

Calixta grattait tranquillement sa guitare. Une petite symphonie sonnait dans ses oreilles. Elle était dans sa chambre. Elle était épuisée. Calixta regarda avec désespoir son cahier de Maths à l'autre bout de sa chambre.

-Je suis tellement fatiguée! Dommage que le livre ne vienne pas à moi toute seule! Pensa t-elle en fixant le cahier de mathématiques.

Elle vit lentement le livre bouger elle fut prise de peur et se cacha derrière son oreiller. Le livre tomba. Elle se remit à le fixer en se disant qu'elle aimerait qu'il vienne jusqu'à elle. Le livre recommença aussi à se déplacer jusque vers les mains de la jeune fille, ébahis.

-Qu'est ce qui m'arrive.

-Ohhh Mon Dieu! Hurla Liz qui se trouvait derrière elle.

-Oh maman, je ne sais pas comment ça fait ça!

-Tu fais de la télékinésie!

-C'est une maladie ça?

-Non, poursuit Liz, la télékinésie, c'est lorsque tu peux déplacer des objets par la pensée. Et aussi tu peux entendre les pensées des autres.

OoOoOoOoO

-Calixta! Dit une voix.

-Chuck? S'essaya t-elle.

-Que fais-tu vendredi soir???

-Rien, pourquoi?

-Voudrais-tu venir au cinéma avec moi.

-Ouais, pour voir quel film?

-Je ne sais pas, on choisira là bas.

-D'accord!

Calixta reprit la direction de la cafétéria et Chuck la regarda s'éloigner, ses longs cheveux noirs virevoltants dans tous les sens.

OoOoOoOoO

Il était 7h30 quand…

Ding Dong!

James ouvrit la porte, un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années se tenait devant lui. Il avait des yeux bruns noisette et des cheveux brun foncé en bataille, un casque de scooter sous le bras. C'était le fils de Kyle Valenti, il en était sûre.

-Bonjour! Calixta est là?

-Oui, oui j'arrive Chuck! Lança la jeune fille.

Calixta entra dans la pièce, embrassa son père et partit

**_Chuck : Ce soir c'est ma chance!_**

****

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit, Chuck? Questionna Calixta.

-Rien, je n'ai rien dit. Ajouta t-il visiblement surpris.

Ils montèrent sur le scooter et partirent en direction du cinéma.

OoOoOoOoO

Chuck raccompagna Calixta jusqu'à l'entré de la maison.

-Ç'a vraiment été une soirée super!!! Dit Calixta.

-Ouais on s'est bien amusé! Ajouta Chuck.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un instant,  les petits yeux bruns de Chuck avait pénétré le regard bleu ténébreux de Calixta. La fille qu'il aimait, elle était là, devant lui. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, Que de ces lèvres, il vienne réchauffer celles de Calixta. 

Calixta regardait Chuck du haut de ses 5pi.7, elle était si petite à côté de lui. Elle, elle ne mesurait que 5pi3.

Chuck baisse lentement son visage vers celui de Calixta. Il l'embrassa. Calixta répondit avec surprise à son baiser. Il se retira rapidement.

-Désolé je n'aurais pas dû! S'excusa Chuck

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Mais si je n'aurais pas dû, tu n'est pas…

Elle posa un doigt sur la bouche de Chuck. Puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa à son tour. Un long et langoureux baiser, Chuck et Calixta se sentaient si biens, enlacés dans les bras de l'autres. 

Calixta rentra chez elle un peu plus tard.

OoOoOoOoO

Bien allongée dans son lit, une femme, pleurait. Sa petite fille, elle n'était pas amoureuse! Les longs cheveux blonds de la femme étaient étendus de tout leurs longs sur le lit. Elle savait que si sa fille restait amoureuse de ce garçon, celui-ci la ferait pleurer.

OoOoOoOoO

-Calixta, alors comme ça, Chuck est ton petit copain??? Dis Charline.

-Ohhh est-ce qu'il est romantique?? Rêvassa Rachelle.

-Un gars, romantique, et moi je suis Bozzo le clown! Dit Satine, sarcastique.

-Voyons, laissez parler Lixie! Ajouta Valerya avec impatience.

-En fait il est assez… débuta Calixta.

-Assez quoi? S'impatienta Caitlin.

-Euhhhh…

Mark, Francis, James et Chuck arrivèrent à la table ou leurs amies discutaient. Francis alla poser ses lèvres au cou de Valerya. Mark alla s'asseoir près de Charline. James rejoignit Caitlin et Chuck s'assit au côté de Calixta.

Rachelle : Ohhhh! Ils sont si mignons, comme j'aimerais avoir un petit copain moi aussi!

****

-Ça viendra! Dit Calixta à Rachelle

-Comment as-tu fais pour… 

-Hein! Moi rien, non, non. S'excusa Calixta.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien lorsqu'un jeune homme d'environ 15-16 ans entra dans la cafétéria. Tout le monde se retournait, bien sûr quand on est le seul élèves en fauteuil roulant de l'école, on ne passe pas inaperçu. Calixta le reconnu aussitôt.

-Elwyn! Viens ici! Lança Calixta.

Elwyn avança tranquillement jusqu'à la table ou se situait Calixta, Chuck et les autres.

-Elwyn, voici : Rachelle, Satine, Charline, Caitlin, Valerya, Mark, Francis, James et Chuck. Les autres voici : Elwyn Rowen Perez, il vient de Valence en Espagne.

-Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Dit Elwyn asvec un léger sourire.

**_Satine : Mmmm. Il est mignon!_**

****

-Satine!

-Quoi?

-Rien oublie ça!

OoOoOoOoO

-Calixta! Cria Caitlin.

-Oui?

-La semaine prochaine, le 19 décembre, j'organise une fête 'entre amis' chez moi. De 8h00 à 12h00. Amène Chuck on va bien s'amuser.

-Ouais c'est une bonne façon de débuté les vacances de Noel!

-Alors tu viens??? Questionna Caitlin.

-Probablement. Dit Calixta

-Ahhh au fait, j'ai invitée Elwyn, ça ne te dérange pas? Ajouta son amie.

-Bien sûr que non voyons! La rassura Calixta

Calixta repartit en direction du cours d'Histoire.

'Voilà qui termine le chapitre 3, mais je dois vous spécifier des choses importantes parce si je me fis à ce qu'on me dit, certain ne comprend pas tout à fait. Calixta et Benjamin on tout les deux 14 ans. Mais Liz a inscris Calixta a l'école un an avant Benjamin. Le seul cours qu'ils ont en communs, c'est les mathématiques (parce que je vous l'ai déjà dit que Ben était un bollé des maths) Bon je vous laisse!!! Reviews Please!!!!!!'


	5. Mystère et boule de neige!

*Je voudrais remercier mon amie Kyarah de m'avoir prêter les persos de sa fic pour la mienne. Je voudrais spécifier pour ceux qui ont remarquer comme Kyarah, que j'appelais le mari de Liz, Charles ou James. Eh bien c'est parce que son mari se nomme James Charles Johnson, si vous avez d'autre question, reviews please!!!! *

Chapitre 4

Mystère et boule… de neige!

Calixta est assise à sa place du cours de Biologie. C'était la dernière journée avant les vacances des fêtes… Ce soir, la fête chez Caitlin aurait lieu.

**_Calixta : Quel histoire d'être en retenue le dernier jour de classe avant Noel!_**

Mr. Voritsky regardait de ses grands yeux noirs en direction de Calixta, c'était difficile à croire que Mr. Voritsky était le père de Rachelle, elle qui est si souriante et avec son regard lumineux.

-Bon votre retenue est terminé, Miss. Parker-Johnson. Disparaissez. Dit Voritsky sèchement.

Calixta sortit vite de la classe et heurta quelques choses dans son chemin.

-Oh pardon! Dit elle, Ça va?

-Je vais très bien, et toi Cassis? Dit Elwyn Rowen Perez en souriant. 

-Ahhh c'est toi Elwyn! Oui je vais très bien, mais que fais-tu à l'école si tard?

-On faisait des auditions pour un second guitariste dans notre groupe.

-Ohhh! Et vous avez trouver quelqu'un?

-Non! Selon Chris, personne ne convenait. Chris est le chanteur et premier guitarise, Anna est la bassiste, Greg et Brad sont les trompettistes et moi je suis à la batterie. Ç'a t'intéresserait?

-Ouais, je joue de la guitare. Dit Calixta.

-Bien, je vais te présenter au copains à la rentrer le 7 janvier. On se voit se soir. Bye Cassis! dit le jeune espagnol. 

-Mon nom c'est Calixta, Elwyn! Hurla la jeune fille visiblement énervée par ce pseudonyme. 

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Chérie! Hurla Liz, Ou vas-tu?

-Je pars chez Caitlin je rentrerai vers une heure du matin.

-D'accord, Au revoir!

Calixta claqua la porte et monta sur le scooter de Chuck, puis ils partirent.

OoOoOoOoO

Caitlin avait aménager le sous-sol pour Noël. Il y avait un énorme sapin et des cadeaux, des guirlandes.

-C'est joli les décorations!

-Mark et Charline! Vous êtes sous le gui! Dit Rachelle.

Mark ne se fit pas prier et il embrassa amoureusement sa petite copine. À ce moment, Chuck saisi Calixta et l'amena avec lui sous le gui. 

-Tu es très drôle, Chuck Bradley Valenti! Dit Calixta.

-Toi tu es très belle Calixta Parker-Johnson.

Puis, à leur tour, ils s'embrassèrent.

OoOoOoOoO

Satine avait passé la soirée entière a essayer d'amener discrètement Elwyn sous le gui, elle n'avait pas réussit. Mais Elwyn avait tout de suite compris ce qu'elle faisait, alors pour la remercier et lui laissa un baiser sur une joue et il partit.

Elwyn : Je crois que si elle découvrirait mon secret, elle ne m'aimerait plus autant.

-Elwyn? Dit Calixta.

-Oui! Dit-il.

-Euhhh, bye bye!

-Salut Cassis, bye tout le monde!

**_Satine : il est vraiment trop craquant ce mec!_**

**__**

OoOoOoOoO

Calixta était allongée dans son lit, elle pensait. Elwyn, il cache quelque chose. 

**_Calixta : Il est peut-être atteint d'une maladie?_**

**__**

Pleins d'idées lui traversait l'esprit sur ce secret, certaines saugrenues, d'autres complètements insensés. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

OoOoOoOoO

Calixta était allongé dans une plaine, la même que dans son autre rêve. La jeune revint.

****

**_-Valandra! Cria Calixta._**

**_-Calixta! Dit celle-ci._**

**_-Ma chérie, fais attention, ton copain est en danger…_**

**_-Vous me parlez de Chuck ou d'Elwyn?_**

**_-Les deux!_**

**_-Je ne comprends pas, Miss Valandra, qui êtes-vous, et pourquoi venez-vous me voir durant mes rêves au lieu venir chez moi, à Roswell?_**

**_-Il y aurait bien longtemps que cela serait fait, si ce n'était que de moi. Mais je dois rester pour secourir mon peuple._**

**_-Votre peuple?_**

**_-Oui mon peuple je suis la sœur du roi et toi tu es…_**

****

DRIIIIIING!

-Arrrrggghhh! Maudit réveil matin! Qui l'a programmé?

-C'est moi chérie, dit Liz, nous partons ce matin même pour le Maine, visité grand-père et grand-mère Johnson. 

(NB :La famille Johnson est originaire de Portland dans le Maine, mais James-Charles a été faire ses études d'avocat à l'université de Roswell, a rencontrer Liz et se sont installer ensemble)

-On pars à 4h15, les enfants dépêchez-vous il reste 1 heure pour se rendre à l'aéroport.

OoOoOoOoO

-Veux-tu éteindre ton baladeur, Lix, jveux dormir! Gémit Ben qui se callait dans son siège.

-Ben, moi jveux écouter ma musique et toi tu veux dormir! Chacun fait se qu'il veut un point c'est tout. Tu devras me supporter frérot!

Calixta écoutait sa musique et écrivait une lettre à Chuck. Elle regarda pendant un moment sa mère. Elle envoyait un e-mail. N'écoutant que sa curiosité, la jeune fille dit.

-À qui écris-tu maman?

-Ohh! J'écris à un cousin que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Tu te rends compte, on pars pour le Maine et lui il débarque à Roswell pour son travail de journaliste!

-Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle?

-Remus Lupin.

-Ohhh! C'est ce cousin, sur qui tu avais le béguin quand tu était plus petite?

-Oui, mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je l'ai vue. Il m'a dit qu'il avait une fille de 13 ans.

-Alors il emménage avec sa femme et sa fille à Roswell?

-Euhhh, sa femme Lyra est décédée il y quelques temps et Grey sa fille est en pension.

-Ohhhh! Comme c'est dommage pour lui.

Calixta remis ses écouteurs et retourna à sa lettre pour son amoureux.

OoOoOoOoO

-Joyeux Noël, ma belle Calixta! Cria Nanie Johnson

-Nanie!!! Hurla la jeune fille.

Nanie Johnson était probablement la personne de sa famille avec laquelle elle s'entendait le mieux! 

-Ma chérie, c'est pour toi. Tiens mon petit Benji, Pour toi James-Charles. Et le cadeau pour le plus belle de mes brues, Liz.

-Voyons Nanie, dit Liz d'un ton amusée, je suis votre seule brue!

-Raison pour dire que vous êtes la plus belle!

Toute la famille éclata de rire. C'était les moments que Calixta aimait le plus. En famille chez Nanie Johnson, quel dommage quel reparte dans 1 semaine!

OoOoOoOoO

Calixta dévalait la pente avec ses skis. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que les sports d'hiver ne sont pas sont forts. Pour Ben, au contraire c'est un vrai plaisir. Lui il faisait de la planche à neige. Rendu au bas de la côte Ben s'approcha de Calixta.

-Eille Lix! Que dirais-tu d'essayer le _snowboard_???

-Eille Benji, j'ai déjà assez de difficulté en tenir debout sur une planche chaque pieds, alors une seule. On dirait que tu veux ma mort!

-C'est à peu près sa soeurette! Non non! Je blaguais!

Il alla vers le remonte-pente. 

Calixta adorait venir à la station de ski de Portland, mais elle tombait presque à chaque fois qu'elle chaussait des skis.

OoOoOoOoO

*Bon terminé! Que pensez-vous du nouveau chapitre? Maintenant réponse au reviews

Kyarah : Merci beaucoup de tes encouragements ça fait plaisir!

Kataa : T vraiment fine!

Miss-Tania : Merci à toi aussi!

coccinelle-rouge13 : Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'abandonnerai pas ma fic!

Hannange : Merci, j'essaie d'être le + original possible.

Voilà, maintenant reviews please!!!!!*


	6. Doux Janvier

Mes Persos

Calixta Parker Johnson : Extra-Terrestre. Elle possède plusieurs pouvoirs…

**Chuck Valenti : Petit copain de Calixta**

Elwyn Perez : Ami de Calixta 

**Satine et Charline Braun : Jumelles et amies de Calixta (Satine est amoureuse d'Elwyn)**

**Valerya James : Meilleure amie de Calixta**

****

Chapitre 5

Doux Janvier

Chuck et Calixta était allongés sur le lit de Chuck. Mr. Valenti et sa femme étaient partis d'urgence à Santa Fae. 

Calixta embrassait Chuck fougueusement. Il commença à déboutonné le chemisier de sa copine. Celle-ci poussa Chuck en bas du lit.

-Que se passe t-il Lix? Demanda t-il.

-Euhhh… Chuck… c'est que… enfin que… Je ne suis pas… prête. Bafouilla t-elle.

Il la regarda, puis ses yeux s'attendrirent.

-Je comprends ça, Calixta! Tu sais je serai patient, je ne veux pas te brusquer. Quand on le fera, ce sera parce que tu te sens prête! Dit-il sûr de lui.

-Ohhh Chuck! Je te jure, je t'adore, je sais pas ce que je deviendrai sans toi qui me comprends si bien!

Ils se mirent à s'embrasser de nouveau.

OoOoOoOoO

Calixta entra doucement dans sa maison.

-Pourquoi entres-tu si tard? Questionna son père.

-Euhhh… en fait… il… n'est que… commença t'elle

-Il est 1h32 du matin! Ta mère s'est fait un sang d'encre!

Elle contempla sa mère endormie, la tête appuyer sur les genoux de son père, qui lui était assis sur le grand sofa bleu.

-Va te coucher, on en reparlera demain! Gronda t-il.

Calixta remonta dans sa chambre et y découvrit une grosse boîte dans le milieu de son lit. Elle tenta de l'ouvrir, sans succès. Elle déposa la boîte d'un étrange rose fluo sur le meuble. Puis, elle s'endormie.

OoOoOoOoO

Les filles sont dans la chambre de Rachelle

-Alors, vous êtes toujours ensemble?!? Interrogea Caitlin.

-Ouais, bien sûr! Dit Calixta

-Quelle chance tu as, et toi aussi, Caitlin, tu as James! Souffla Rachelle.

-Mais ton tour viendras ma petite Rachelle! Intervint Charline.

-Tu peux bien parler Charline, tu es avec Mark, voilà presque 1 an que Francis et Valerya sont ensembles et puis Satine est presque en couple avec Elwyn! Soupira Rachelle.

-Tu oublie, Fanny! Elle est encore seule! Dit Calixta.

-Mais, Ben, ton frère, il lui fait la cour! Répliqua Rachelle.

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre.

-Rachelle? interpella son père, le professeur Voritsky

-Oui papa? Répondit-elle.

-Je dois parler à Calixta…

-Euhhh bien sûre!

Calixta sortit de la chambre de Rachelle et alla voir son professeur de biologie.

-Oui? Lança la jeune fille.

-Ma fille est très triste ces jours-ci, savez-vous pourquoi?

-Ehh bien… Oui, je crois…

-Et?

-Ce sont des petites histoires de filles mais si vous voulez savoir… Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas de petit copain…

-Ah bon! Merci Calixta!

OoOoOoOoO

Driiiiiiiiiing!

Un homme décroche le combiné.

-Allo? Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

-Bonjour, j'aurai besoin de vos services…

-Bien sûre, donnez-moi le nom et je vous fais ça…

-Calixta Cassis Parker Johnson …

OoOoOoOoO

Calixta et Chuck étaient dans le sol de la maison des Parker-Johnson en compagnie de Mark, James, Francis, Charline, Caitlin et Valerya. Ils jouaient à Twister!

Calixta était dans une position très inconfortable lorsque Mark commença jouer avec les cheveux de celle-ci et ils tombèrent tous à la renverse.

-Calixta, ça va? Interrogea Chuck.

-Ouais ouais.

Elle était étendue de tout son long sur le sol. Il alla vers elle. Il la regarda profondément dans les yeux et il l'embrassa et mit fin au baiser au bout de quelques minutes.

-Est-ce que t'as moins mal maintenant.

Elle le regarda et se contenta de ricaner un peu. Puis la soirée reprit son cours.

OoOoOoOoO

Calixta se préparait pour le baptême de Niki la fille de sa tante Maria.

Elle avait revêtut une jupe à carreaux jaune et bleu, un gilet bleu sa ceinture et ses bracelets. 

Elle avait Niki dans les bras. 

-Tu sais que tu es très mignonne Niki Chaya De Luca! Souffla Calixta.

-Entonces, tiene instinto parvulario, Cassis! lança l'espagnol.

-Elwyn? Que fais-tu ici?

-Euh j'habite tout près et je me promenais. Es-tu hermana? Interrogea t-il.

-Sorry Elwyn, I don't speak Spanish, but I speak english or french!

-D'accord je répète, est-ce ta sœur dans tes bras?

-Non, c'est ma cousine Niki.

-D'accord, Buenas Tardes, Senorita Cassis!

Et il s'éloigna de la rue.

OoOoOoOoO

Calixta était accouder au comptoir du Crash Down.

-Calixta! Cria Valerya, Devine qui sont venus!

Calixta se précipita hors de la cuisine et se jeta dans les bras de Chuck! Valerya et Francis était bien heureux de se voir aussi.

-Alors les filles, il n'y a pas beaucoup de clients… ricana Chuck

-Je sais que c'est tranquille ces jours-ci. Mais quand le festival de Roswell va commencer. Le restaurant sera pleins à craquer. Dit Calixta fière d'elle.

-Tu sais Lix, je ne pourrais jamais assez remercier ta mère pour ce poste de serveuse. Ajouta Valerya à l'intention de sa meilleure amie.

Francis : Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je ne veux pas déménager, je ne veux pas perdre Valerya!

Calixta fit les yeux ronds, elle prit Francis à part.

-Francis, quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda Calixta.

-Non, ma mère veut déménager à Toledo. Dit Francis.

-Et tu as peur de perdre Valerya. Compléta la jeune fille.

-Oui, j'ai peur qu'à mon départ, elle trouve quelqu'un de mieux que moi. Souffla t-il.

-Est-ce que le projet va avoir lieu? Dit Calixta

-Oui, elle compte amorcé le déménagement dans deux mois. Oh! Toledo c'est loin, Lix! Comment vais-je rester en contact avec Val si j'habite en Ohio et elle au Nouveau Mexique!

Calixta regarda son ami. Il aimait vraiment Valerya et il sentait incapable de déménager, mais pourtant…

OoOoOoOoO

Valerya était allongée dans le lit de la chambre d'ami des Parker-Johnson, Calixta à ses côtés.

-Il m'a dit qu'il allait déménager, sanglotait t-elle, il ne veux pas, mais il n'a pas le choix. Il dit qu'il m'aime et que ça lui brise le cœur de partir… 

-Il t'aime Val, il t'adore.

-Il m'a dit qu'il allait venir une fin de semaine par moi. Et qu'il serait là durant la moitié des vacances d'été… mais je… j'ai besoin de lui! Continuait la jeune fille, c'est yeux verts remplis de larmes.

Calixta fit venir à elle une boîte de mouchoirs, elle s'était beaucoup améliorer en télékinésie. Elle n'avait presque plus peur. Elle fit voler deux tasses de chocolat chaud. Elle avertie Val que la tasse était faite. La grande rousse enleva sa tête qui était renfoncer dans l'oreiller. Ces yeux gonfler et rouge, elle mena la tasse vers elle et prit une longue gorgée.

OoOoOoOoO

**_Calixta était étendue par terre dans le même champs que dans tout les autres rêves. Elle se releva._**

****

**_-Valandra! Cria la jeune fille au cheveux noir ébène._**

**_-Oui ma petite Calixta? _**

**_-Vous m'aviez dit que la télékinésie ne donnait aucunes douleurs. _**

**_-C'est exacte._**

**_-Mais lors de mon dernier usage, j'ai ressentis un grand choc dans tout mon corps, est-ce normal?_**

**_-Bien sûr c'est un autre de tes pouvoirs qui se développe. _**

**_-Comment se fait-il que j'ai des pouvoirs et pourquoi en savez-vous autant sur moi._**

**_-Tu sais Calixta, nous nous connaissons très bien, ma fille._**

**_-Quoi?_**

**_-Tu as bien compris, je suis ta mère, je m'appelle Valandra et je suis la sœur du Roi._**

**_-Que racontez-vous! Mes parents se nomment Liz Parker et James Charles Johnson!_**

**_-Je t'ai confiez à eux lorsque tu avais seulement 6 mois parce que nous étions en guerre et je ne voulais pas mettre ta vie en danger._**

**_-Vous mentez! Hurla Calixta_**

****

Calixta se réveilla en sursaut!

-Valandra? Bien sûr que non! C'est impossible. Pensa Calixta confuse.

OoOoOoOoO

Calixta fouilla le grenier, elle cherchait désespérément un signe, un photo, une lettre, quelque chose qui prouve que sa mère biologique est bien Liz Parker. Mais rien, toute les photos d'elle ne remonte pas avant l'âge de 1 an. Aucune photo de la grossesse ou d'elle à la pouponnière. Rien. Elle commençait à croire que Valandra avait raison. Mais après tout, qui était réellement Valandra?

-Qui suis je censée être? S'interrogea intérieurement la jeune fille, ses yeux bleu nuit remplit de tristesse. 

OoOoOoOoO

-Je vois que vous n'avez pas fait le travail que je vous ai demander Klein! Dit la voix.

-Non mais je vous promets de réussir dans le mois de février. Finit le dénommer Klein.

*FIN! Bon, selon vous qui est ce prétendu Klein et que veux cette personne qui lui parle au téléphone! Croyez moi vous en saurez plus dans le prochain chapitre. Et vous aurez une surprise très inattendu! J'adore les surprises! Reviews Please!!!!*


	7. La fugue

* Merci beaucoup à ceux qui lise ma fic!!!! J'aimerais rappeler que lorsque il y a une réplique écrit de cette façon, ex : Calixta : Je me sens bien. Cela signifie que la personne pense. Merci! *

Chapitre 6

La fugue

Calixta était étendu dans son lit lorsque Ben entra à la maison. Elle sortit et vit un Benjamin différent des autres jours. Il n'avait plus ces horribles fond de bouteille, on pouvait voir ses grand yeux gris et ces cheveux bruns étaient en bataille. Même son accoutrement était très contrasté à ses habitudes, un cargo noir et une chemise carreaux.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Ben? Dit Calixta avec étonnement.

-J'ai un rancart avec Fanny Williams! Dit-il tout heureux.

-Je suis très heureuse pour toi. Ajouta Calixta.

Celle-ci retourna dans sa chambre.

OoOoOoOoO

Calixta se dirigea vers sa mère.

-Maman? Essaya Calixta

-Qu'y a t-il Lixie? Demanda sa mère qui essayait de réparer la caisse.

-Es-tu ma vraie mère?

Liz Parker lâcha sa caisse. Calixta venait de lui poser la question fatidique.

-Euh… Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça chérie? Bafouilla Liz.

-Une femme du nom de Valandra vient me voir durant mes rêves, elle est courant que je suis télépathe et elle sait que je fais de la télékinésie. Elle m'aide à avancer et elle dit que j'ai d'autres pouvoirs qui sommeil en moi, ce n'est pas normale de posséder des pouvoirs. Maman, suis-je oui ou non ta fille? Renchérit la jeune fille, ses yeux bleu ténèbres cherchant en vain une réponse dans le regard désespérer de sa tendre mère.

-Calixta… Je ne suis pas ta mère, ta vraie mère se nomme Valandra et elle n'est pas d'ici. Commença Liz, avec peine.

-D'où vient-elle, alors?

Liz pointa vers le haut.

-Du pôle Nord?

Liz pointa plus haut.

-Oh Mon Dieu! C'est une blague, ce n'est tout de même pas une… Commença Calixta de plus en plus effrayer.

-J'ai bien peur que si… Lixie, tes vrais parents sont des extra-terrestres.

Calixta étouffa un cri.

-Non! Ce n'est pas possible! Dit Calixta dont les larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues.

-Je suis désolée que tu l'es appris de cette façon. Souffla Liz.

Calixta sortit du Crash Down en courant.

OoOoOoOoO

Calixta couru vers sa cachette, un ancien entrepôt de luminaires. Les dernières lampes tenaient à peine debout.

Calixta poussa un cri et se mit à frapper sur tout les murs, elle empoigna fortement une lampe longue et alla pour la fracasser sur le sol, au moment ou elle remarqua que la lampe fonctionnait, ce qui était absolument anormale puisque qu'elle n'était pas branché et n'était plus en état de servir.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Murmura doucement Calixta.

Elle lâcha l'objet, elle vit de petits éclairs bleus qui sortait de ses doigts.

-C'est pas possible. Ajouta t-elle, se dirigeant vers la boîte des circuits électriques.

Celle-ci était vieille et ne fonctionnait plus depuis longtemps. Calixta s'approcha et tendit un doigt dans la boîte de métal. D'énormes éclairs sortirent et toutes les lumières était allumées.

Calixta tomba à la renverse, inconsciente.

OoOoOoOoO

Liz décrocha le combiné et composa le numéro de l'amie de sa fille.

-Valerya?

-Oui Mme. Parker.

-Calixta a disparue, l'aurais-tu vue?

-Non désolée, mais si je vois quoique ce soit, je vous téléphone!

-Merci Valerya!

Valerya prit de panique, téléphona à Chuck pour le mettre au courant.

Chuck prit son scooter et fonça.

OoOoOoOoO

Calixta était étendue de tout son long dans l'entrepôt lorsque Chuck la trouva. Il la prit et l'amena sur son scooter à l'hôpital.

Chuck se dirigea vers le téléphone de l'accueil de l'urgence.

-Mme. Parker, ici Chuck Valenti, j'ai retrouvé votre fille.

-Elle va bien?

-Elle était inconsciente, alors je l'ai transporté à l'hôpital.

-Merci, Chuck, j'arrive.

Chuck se dirigea vers l'urgence, où il vit sa petite copine en train de subir des électro-chocs. Il se sentait si impuissant de ne pouvoir les aider.

OoOoOoOoO

Calixta était dans son lit d'hôpital lorsque Chuck entra.

-Calixta, dit-il, qu'est ce qui t'as pris, tu m'as fais une de ces peurs!

-Ça va Chuck, ça va. Ajouta t-elle.

-Non ça ne va pas! Tu imagines, j'ai besoins de toi et si tu serais morte je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. Dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

-Chuck, je suis désolée.

Il étreignit sa copine, puis elle l'embrassa. Liz entra dans la chambre, elle avait la drôle de boîte rose fluo entre les mains. Chuck quitta la pièce.

-Lixie, cette boîte est de ta mère et c'est pour toi. Dit Liz.

Elle partit de la chambre.

OoOoOoOoO

Calixta essaya d'ouvrir la boîte rose, elle vit à l'endos de l'objet un éclair bleu et un cinq en celtique. Elle appuya dessus et elle vit un rayon de lumière jaillir de la boite et créé une projection sur le mur de sa chambre. Le visage de sa mère se forma dans la lumière.

-Ma chérie, si tu as réussis à ouvrir cette boîte, c'est que tu sais que tu es une extra-terrestre et que tu es au courant que Liz et James ne sont pas tes parents. Dit le visage de Valandra.

Là, commencèrent à défiler des images de deux petites fille identique avec leurs cheveux noir ébène et leurs yeux bleu nuit. Une dans les bras de Valandra et la seconde dans les bras d'un homme qui avait des cheveux châtains dresser sur la tête.

-Toi tu es celle qui est dans les bras de Michael, ton père. La seconde, c'est ta sœur jumelle Samara. Ton nom à la naissance était Quentia.

Un homme apparut dans la projection. C'était son père…

-Oh Quentia comme tu as grandie! Commença Michael.

-Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas? Ajouta Valandra.

-Tout comme Samara. Finit-il.

-Dites, de quoi à l'air ma sœur? Et pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue sur terre. D'ailleurs, pourquoi m'avoir envoyer ici?

-Parce que notre planète était en guerre et nous t'avons envoyer chez Liz, une amie, car nous faisions confiance. Samara a été adopter par une famille de notre planète.

-Samara aussi possède des pouvoirs? Lesquelles?

-Samara signifie Conversation durant la nuit en arabe. Samara a la capacité de projection astrale et peut intégrer le corps de n'importe quel organisme vivant et elle peut faire revivre des organisme morts. Quentia signifie cinq en latin, tu t'appelle ainsi car ton pouvoir principal est le contrôle du cinquième éléments.

-Lequel?

-Et bien tu le découvrira bien par toi-même, aurevoir chérie! Termina Valandra.

La boîte se refermit.

OoOoOoOoO

-Joyeuse St-Valentin, Chuck! Dit Calixta. 

-Toi aussi, je t'aime Lix! Ajouta t-il en l'embrassant.

Ils montèrent sur le scooter de Chuck. En direction du cinéma.

OoOoOoOoO

Ils roulaient tranquillement sur la route, lorsque BANG!

*FIN! Bon je sais que ce chapitre était moins long que les autres…  Mais avouez que je vous laisse sur une fin inquiétante. REVIEWS PLEASES!!!!!*  


	8. Une larme dans la mer

Chapitre 7

Une larme dans la mer

Calixta se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était à l'hôpital, soudain elle ressentit une forte douleur à la jambe. Une foulure. Elle regarda l'horloge, celle-ci indiquait 1h56 du matin. Elle voulait aller voir Chuck. Mais Soleil-Moon, l'infirmière entra en trombe lui administrant un somnolant, puis elle s'endormie de nouveau…

OoOoOoOoO

Lors de son réveil, Calixta vit Liz, James-Charles ainsi que Ben. Liz avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Lixie je suis contente que tu aille bien! On a cru qu'on allait te perdre…

-Liz? Où est Chuck?

Le visage des trois visiteurs s'assombrit.

-Il est dans le coma, son état est critique. Souffla James-Charles.

-Il est dans la chambre 709, au troisième étage, Lix. Finit Benjamin.

Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil roulant près de son lit et Ben la mena jusqu'à la chambre de Chuck, où se trouvait déjà M. Valenti et sa femme. Calixta entra et se dirigea vers Mme. Valenti.

-Est-ce que ça va? Interrogea Catherine Valenti.

-Oui. Et comment va-t-il? Répondit Calixta l'air triste.

-Son état est critique. Dit Mme Valenti qui se mit à pleurer.

Le médecin entra dans la pièce.

-Alors, Dr. Houston, il va s'en sortir?

-Son état est critique mais nous ferons tous ce qui est en notre pouvoir madame, je vous le garantie. Affirma le docteur.

Dr. Houston : Comment leur dire qu'il n'y a presque plus aucune chance de sauver ce pauvre Chuck…

Calixta éclata en sanglot. 

OoOoOoOoO

Durant la nuit, Calixta quitta sa chambre d'hôpital et se rendit auprès de son amoureux. Pendant l'après-midi, Chuck était sortit de son coma mais il n'y avait aucuns moyens pour qu'il se voit seul à seul, alors ils se sont donnés rendez-vous dans la chambre de Chuck à minuit.

-Chuck! Je suis si heureuse de voir que tu te rétabli!!! Dit-elle en l'étreignant.

-Je suis content que tu t'en soit sortit avec une simple foulure. Renchérit-il.

Ils parlèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit.

-Chuck je vais devoir partir… On se revoit demain. Je t'aime à la folie et je serai devenue folle si jamais… Je t'aime! Dit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux.

-Moi aussi je t'aime! Depuis le jour où je t'ai amené à l'infirmerie, je me souviens parfaitement… Calixta je ne veux pas te perdre. Je serais mort de tristesse si le pire te serais arriver…

Ils s'embrassèrent et elle repartit en direction de sa chambre , où elle s'endormit en un rien de temps…

OoOoOoOoO

Lorsque Calixta se réveilla. Benjamin était à ses côtés.

-Calixta… Cette nuit, vers 5 heures du matin, Chuck a fait une hémorragie interne… et il est décédé… Dit Benji le visage sombre.

Calixta tomba dans les bras de son frère adoptif, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes…

-Il… il allait… mieux hier… comment se… fait-il? Dit Calixta le visage ruisselant de larmes…

**_Ben : Lix! Je ne voulais pas te le dire ainsi!_**

**__**

Ben se mit à pleurer à son tour, en serrant très fort sa sœur dans ses bras…

OoOoOoOoO

Tout le monde était réunis à l'église. Dans la deuxième série de bancs, se trouvait une bande d'adolescents. Calixta, Valerya, Francis, Caitlin, James, Charline, Mark, Satine, Elwyn, Fanny, Benjamin et Rachelle. Valerya pleurait sur l'épaule de Francis tandis que celui-ci avait de petites larmes perlant ses yeux gris. Caitlin pleurait avec James qui essayait de la consolée. Charline, Satine et Fanny pleurait à chaudes larmes tandis que Mark et Benji essayaient de ne pas pleurer. Rachelle avait la tête basse et quelques larmes tombait sur ses jambes. Elwyn restait impassible… Une sentiment de tristesse énorme dans les yeux, il avait compris…

**_Elwyn : Olivia!_**

**__**

Calixta se retourna vers Elwyn, celui-ci lui la regarda, et elle put lire sur ses lèvres : 

« Je suis désolé, Cassis »

Puis, Calixta éclata en sanglot, suivit d'Elwyn.

OoOoOoOoO

Il y maintenant deux semaines que Chuck était décédé. Il y a maintenant 2 semaines que Calixta restait cloîtrée dans sa chambre.

Toc Toc.

-Allez-vous en! Hurla Calixta à bout de nerfs.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir me mettre à la porte? Dit Elwyn qui entra dans la chambre de Calixta.

Elwyn regarda Calixta pendant un bon moment. Elle ne disait rien et lui non plus. Il s'assit sur le lit de la jeune fille.

-Je suis désolé pour toi Cassis, je sais que  c'est difficile de perdre un être cher…

-Non justement tu n'en sais rien… Cria Calixta.

-J'ai perdu mon père à 12 ans, il a été assassiné… finit Elwyn.

Lorsqu'elle prit conscience de la bêtise qu'elle avait faite, Calixta éclata en sanglots de nouveau.

-Je… je m'excuse… Je ne… savais…pas…je suis vraiment désolée, je suis vraiment stupide, je suis désolée, je m'excuse, je ne savais pas, pardonne-moi… dit la jeune fille confuse.

Elwyn avait baisser la tête. Ses yeux azur étaient cachés par des mèches de cheveux blond blé. Calixta releva la tête du jeune espagnol, dont les larmes couraient sur ses joues. Elle l'étreignit comme de peur qu'il ne se volatilise. Et elle se mit à pleurer, lui aussi.

-Elwyn, vas-tu me pardonner, je suis vraiment ingrate? Mais il faut me comprendre, Chuck me manque. Ton père te manque, toi aussi. Bafouilla t-elle.

-Bien sûr que je te pardonne, mais sache que si tu as un problème quelconque, tu peux m'en parler.

-Merci! Tu as perdu ton père à 12 ans? Ç'a doit être dure d'avoir 15 ans et…

-Non, j'ai 16 ans depuis le 14 février… 

-C'est sûre que je n'oublirai jamais ta fête… Je me dirai toujours que c'est cette journée où j'ai eu un accident qui a coûté la vie de Chuck… Soupira t-elle 

Elwyn la serra dans bras, la berçant de l'avant vers l'arrière, tout en lui caressant le dos. Là, à ce moment précis ses deux yeux se fermèrent…

OoOoOoOoO

Calixta se réveilla… Elle n'avait jamais aussi bien dormie depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était une extra-terrestre… Aucuns cauchemars. Elwyn était étrange, il avait quelque chose que les autres n'avait pas… Elle devait percée son secret… Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la chambre de Ben. Celui-ci dormait encore… Elle se glissa dans les couvertures et rejoignit son frère, comme elle l'avait fait mainte fois quand elle avait 5 ans.

-Benji?

-Lix? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit, t'as encore fais des cauchemars…

-Non, j'ai très bien dormie, et toi?

-Ouais ouais, mais j'aimerais que tu t'en aille je suis en boxer sous les couvertures.

-D'accord, pardon! 

Elle quitta la pièce pour se diriger à la cuisine où Liz l'attendait.

-Lixie! Tu devrais peut-être aller voir si Valandra t'a laissé un message.

Calixta remonta en trombe dans sa chambre. Elle prit la boîte rose fluo et appuya sur l'éclair. Elle vit la même lueur sortir de l'éclair.

-Calixta! C'est moi, Samara! J'ai appris pour ton ami. Je suis vraiment désolée. Maman veut que je t'avertisse, le garçon qui est venu te voir hier. Il a quelque chose d'anomale en lui… Surveille le!

Calixta contempla sa sœur jumelle extra-terrestre. La même couleur de cheveux noir, très court et dégradé, les mêmes yeux, mais les reflets de ceux-ci n'était pas bleu nuit comme ceux de Calixta, mais violet. Mais contrairement à Calixta, Samara était vêtue comme une véritable princesse… Pour tout dire, elles étaient des princesses. Un petit diadème serti d'une améthyste et elle portait une longue toge lilas brodé d'argent.

-Calixta! Je dois te laisser, au revoir!

Le rayon se brisa.

OoOoOoOoO

Calixta pliait son pyjama et sur le dos de celui-ci, elle vit une poudre blanche qui traçait une forme… de main! 

-Elwyn. Murmura t-elle.

OoOoOoOoO

Elle se dirigea vers la maison d'Elwyn, une énorme maison qui n'avait pas l'air d'une maison… On aurait dit un laboratoire… Elle cogna à la porte.

-Oui? Dit un garçon qui devait avoir environ 19 ans de chevelure noirs et au regard vert.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Calixta et je voudrais voir Elwyn, s'il vous plait.

-Ah! C'est toi Cassis! Un instant.

Celui-ci fit entrer Calixta à l'intérieur et appela le jeune garçon qui s'empressa d'arriver.

-Oh! Buenos Dias, Cassis!

Calixta devint écarlate lorsqu'elle vit le jeune espagnole arriver en chaise roulante dans son pyjama qui se composait uniquement d'un petit short.

-Désolé, poursuit-il, je fais souvent la grasse matinée.

-D'accord. Elwyn, tu veux venir avec moi dehors, j'ai a te parler.

OoOoOoOoO

Une fois habiller et sortit à l'extérieur, il leva ses yeux azurs vers Calixta, les cheveux de celle-ci flottait dans le vent et elle le regardait avec sérieux. Elle sortit un sac transparent dans lequel, il y avait la fine poudre blanche…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, Elwyn?

-Euh… Eh bien…

Il détourna les yeux.

-Elwyn Rowen Perez, tu ferais bien de me dire dès maintenant ce qu'est cette poudre blanche…

Il retourna les yeux vers ceux de Calixta et il ricana.

-Tu sais, Cassis, je me demande pourquoi tu fais tout un plat, ce n'est que de la farine, j'ai fait de la cuisine hier avec Dr. Enriquo. Bon c'est l'heure de dîner, viens-donc!

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur.

OoOoOoOoO

-Cassis, commença t-il, voici : Dr. Enriquo et ses fils Dr.Xander et Camilo. Dr. Émilio, sa femme Dre. Cecilia et leur fille Amara. Tout le monde voici Cassis.

-Enchantée de te connaître. Dit le Dre. Cecilia.

OoOoOoOoO

DRIIIING!

Un homme décrocha le combiné

-Vous ne l'avez pas tuer, c'est son petit copain qui est mort!

-Oui je sais Miss. Burton, je l'aurai je vous en conjure.

-D'accord, une fois de plus je serai indulgente. Soupira t-elle.

OoOoOoOoO

À ce moment précis, Calixta ressentit une douleur atroce dans les bras. Elle tomba à la renverse sur le lit d'Elwyn… 


	9. Le secret d'Elwyn

Chapitre 8

Le secret d'Elwyn

-Cassis! Cassis! Ça va?? Demanda Elwyn visiblement inquiet.

Calixta se releva à une vitesse fulgurante, on aurait dit qu'elle était parcourue d'un choc électrique. Elwyn attrapa la jeune fille et l'assit sur ses genoux en lui frottant le dos, bien vite Calixta redevint normal.

-Merci! Ça va mieux...

-Calixta...

Elle était toujours assise sur les genoux du bel espagnol, Elwyn approcha doucement son visage de celui de Calixta. Le jeune fille se sentit attirée vers lui.

-Mais voyons, pensa t-elle, Elwyn est mon ami, c'est très anormal.

Sur le coup elle s'éloigna et tomba par terre.

-Ça va Cassis?

-Elwyn Rowen Perez, quel est ce secret que tu cache...

-Je n'ai pas de secret.

-Ohhh, cette poudre qui endors, tes mains qui calme, pourquoi je me sens attirée vers toi, et pourquoi es-tu en chaise roulante???

-Bon d'accord j'admet que j'ai un secret, tu tiens vraiment à le savoir?

-Bien sure!

-Assois toi car ça risque d'être long!

Calixta s'installa sur le lit d'Elwyn. Celui-ci s'installa sur l'autre côté de son lit et commença son récit.

-D'abord laisse moi t'expliquer ma naissance. Je suis né à Valencia, comme tu le sais déjà. Mon père était un auteur espagnol nommé Rowen Perez. Ma mère était attaché de presse d'origine anglais, elle s'appelle Olivia Burton. Ils se sont rencontrés et ce fut le coup de foudre... Enfin, c'est ce que mon pauvre père croyait. Quelques moi après leur mariage, ma mère me mit au monde. Ils étaient si fier. Ils semblaient tellement heureux, comme dans les beaux contes de fée. Mais ma mère cachait un côté sombre à mon père.

**-Flash Back-**

Olivia Burton berçait son bébé nouveau né dans une grande chaise de bois. Rowen, son mari fit éruption dans la chambre et Olivia laissa découvrir ses crocs. C'était une vampire!

Rowen, saisit son fils, s'éloigna de sa femme et sortit un crucifix.

-Éloigne toi de moi et de mon fils...

Le bébé se mit a hurler de douleur dans les bras de son père.

-Enlève ce crucifix de devant lui, tu vas tuer Elwyn!

-Explique moi ce que tu me veux, vampiresse!

-Je vais t'expliquer, je suis une morphéo-venimo-vampire. Je suis une des dernières survivantes de ma race de vampire. Une simple morsure et je bois tout sang et j'injecte un venin mortel. Elwyn est un demi vampire. Dans ma race, les femelles peuvent se reproduire avec un mâle de notre espèce ou un mortel. Un mâle par contre, ne peut s'accoupler qu'avec une femelle de sa race, sinon leur bébé n'a aucun sang vampire. J'ai besoin d'Elwyn pour que la race survive et ainsi répendre le chaos sur terre.

-Je n'accepterais jamais cela! Gronda Rowen.

Il la menaça de nouveau avec son crucifix et elle disparut en jurant qu'elle reviendrait chercher son fils.

OoOoOoOoO

L'éducation d'Elwyn se passait passablement bien, il avait un remède qui l'empêchait de boire du sang. Et il réussissait à se controler de mordre. Mais pour cela il perdait tout les mois l'usage de ses jambes, à causes des médicaments, alors il gardait en permanence sa chaise roulante.

Puis un jour le pire se produisit...

Le petit Elwyn rentra à la maison et découvrit son père baignant dans son sang. Le pauvre garçon de 9 ans venait de découvrir la dernière oeuvre de sa mère. Dans la main de son père se cachait un crucifix qui ne fut malheureusement d'aucune utilité cette fois ci. Elwyn prit ses jambes à son cou et se rendit chez le docteur Enriquo, qui soignait "sa maladie", pour lui dire. Et c'est ainsi qu'il déménagèrent, 6 ans plus tard, à Roswell au Nouveau Mexique.

**-Fin du Flash Back-**

Calixta, les larmes aux yeux, regardait Elwyn d'un air totalement différent. Son ami Elwyn, un vampire? Comment étais-ce possible? Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle s'attend à tout, sauf à ça.

**Elwyn: Pourquoi me suis-je trahis aujourd'hui**

-Je déteste ma mère. Dit Elwyn.

-Elwyn...

-Je me déteste, parce que je suis comme elle, une créature abominable et sanguinaire.

-Non! C'est pas vrai, Elwyn, tes l'être le plus gentil et prévenant que je connaisse.

-Je me hais! Dit-il, les larmes lui coulant de chaque joue, tremblant de fureur.

Elwyn pleurait et Calixta aussi. Elwyn n'avait jamais autant pleurer depuis la mort de son père. Étendu sur le dos, dans son lit, il continuait de pleurer à côté de Calixta. Celle-ci finit par s'endormir pour cause d'avoir trop pleurer. Même chose pour Elwyn, quelques minutes après.

OoOoOoOoO

_Calixta faisait un rêve très étrange. Elle était dans une maison, une femme aux beaux et longs cheveux blond blé et un homme de peau foncé faisait la conversation. La femme semblait bien s'amuser tandis que l'homme semblait plutôt dérangé par le comportement de cette dernière. _

_L'homme tendit un crucifix vers la femme, qui semblait s'en moquer. Elle avançait dangereusement vers l'homme._

_-Rowen, s'en est fini de toi! sourit la femme._

_-Fais ce que tu veux de moi Olivia, mais laisse le tranquille._

_-Voyons, jamais! Je te tuerai et je reprendrai mon fils._

_-Essaie toujours!_

_C'est alors qu'une guerre éclata entre ces deux individus. Cette guerre se termina dans un bain de sang dans lequel trempait l'homme. La femme avait fuit à cause de l'eau bénite dont elle avait été aspergé, lui faisait un effet acide sur sa peau glacée._

Calixta se réveilla en sursaut. Étais-ce là le destin du père d'Elwyn? Étais-ce là ces dernières minutes de vie? Pourquoi avait-elle vu cela?

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait chez Elwyn, dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Elle regarda autour d'elle, Elwyn était toujours allongé et semblait triste.

-Tu ne voudras plus me voir? Commença t-il

-...

-J'ai bien vu tes yeux tout alleurs, tu ma regarder comme on regarde un monstre!

-Non, Elwyn, ça m'a juste surprise.

Elle s'allongea face à Elwyn et le regarda dans les yeux. Il sourit et l'entoura de ces bras et ils se rendormirent ainsi.

-------------------------------------

J'espère que vous avez aimer le 8e chapitre, dsl pour le retard mon ordi a foiré!


End file.
